


Off-Camera

by Groofay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groofay/pseuds/Groofay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was doodling around in my brain about funny ways to frame the last scene of Legend of Korra, and I thought about having a fourth-wall-breaking reason as to why Korra and Asami didn't kiss at the end. So this thing happened. And now there are more fun things happening in real life that I get to play with in fanfic form, so I made this multiple chapters. Hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post-Finale Floof

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, by the way. I kinda just threw it together, and it's really not long at all, but hopefully I'll do much better and longer things in good time. Just let me know what you think. :)

Korra reached over and grasped Asami’s hand as they walked toward the spirit portal. Asami squeezed gently, a smile spreading across her face at the gesture. They kept walking, side by side, hand in hand. When they finally approached the great golden veil, the two of them turned to face each other. Instinctively, they brought their free hands up to clasp each other’s. Blue eyes locked onto green ones for what seemed like an eternity.

“Alright, that’s a wrap!” called a voice in the distance. Korra let out a sigh, slumping her shoulders and looking to the ground. Asami chuckled lightly as the clicking of mover cameras gave way to perfect silence.

“Thank spirits that’s over with,” Korra said quietly after a moment. They were still both holding each other’s hands.

“Why is that?” Asami asked, not really trying to hide the fact that she already knew.

“Because,” Korra said, winding her fingers in between Asami’s and standing on her toes to press their lips together. Asami leaned into the kiss, the warm light of the spirit world waiting for them with all the patience it possessed.


	2. Post-Bryke Announcement Floof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Bryan just recently announced that Korrasami was in fact a canon ship. So I thought I'd let them know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically in a similar vein to the last one. I figured I'd try to write what Korrasami's reaction would be to being declared canon by Mike and Bryan.

Korra and Asami had made their way to Wan Shi Tong’s library in the spirit world. Asami had been champing at the bit to get there since the moment Korra had mentioned it to her. Wan Shi Tong allowed them both in, sensing that they would not be misusing his ancient knowledge.

“Korra! Look at this!” Asami called to her girlfriend. Korra leaned over Asami’s shoulder. It was a badly faded drawing of what looked like a primitive version of an airbender glider.

“Wow, this one is actually fascinating!” Korra gasped. Asami gave her a quick look over her shoulder. “I mean, not that nothing else here is…”

“Oh, please,” Asami sighed, grinning as she continued analyzing the design, noting how it had changed over the years to emphasize mobility and agility. Very airbender, she determined.

Korra looked up when she noticed that she had been cast in shadow. “Oh, hi, Wan Shi Tong,” she said. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” the wise owl said. “One of my assistants has brought back a scroll that concerns you.” He offered Korra the scroll, and Korra took it with a light bow. She opened it, then scanned the contents, blushing slightly as she continued reading.

“Hey, Asami, you might want to take a look at this,” Korra murmured.

“Mm?” Asami was still enveloped in her scrolls.

“Just shut up and get over here.”

“Fine, fine…” some light rustling noises later Asami stood up and took the proffered scroll. She smiled broadly. “Hey Korra, could you have a look at this? I can’t quite make out this sentence.”

Korra leaned into where Asami was pointing, but just as she realized what Asami had done, it was too late. Asami’s pointing hand had moved to Korra’s cheek, guiding her face up to meet Asami’s in a kiss. “Bryke says we’re _actually_ dating now,” Asami whispered, and they kissed again, more slowly this time.

“Imagine that,” Korra whispered back. “Huh. Wonder what we’ve been doing for the past few days, then.”

“I hate to interrupt,” said the imperious voice of Wan Shi Tong, “but if you’ll be continuing, might I suggest you find another place to do so?”

Korra and Asami both stuttered out something to the effect of “Oh, no problem,” both with bright blushes on their cheeks. They walked briskly toward the exit, clumsily lacing their fingers together as they went.

Wan Shi Tong observed them as they left. “Humans are such strange creatures.”


End file.
